


Oum Namah Indra

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Series: Mantras Of Yin and Yang [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asura is a lovesick tree-fox., Asura is crown prince of the gods, Asura is overprotective, Cuntboy, Cute forehead eyeball rubbing, Demon Gods, Idol Worship, Incest, Indra is Asura's 'woman', Indra is a delicate flower, Indra is a delicate flower that will strangle you to death with your own intestines, Indra is recognized as prince of the gods, Kaguya is a psycho, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, The Ootsutsuki are hindu gods that created the world, Worst grandmother ever, mantras, soul mates, twincest is wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Indra was worshipped like a goddess by all in his people's temples, his little brother Asura is his God. Their grandmother, their own clan and humankind against them, Asura and Indra must fight to survive and protect their future from being totally destroyed.





	1. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it and I'm finally delivering! Oum Namah is in reverence to a mantra, as they are based in hindu myth, Asura and Indra anyhow, I have decided to use hindi terms in their speech patterns. Because they are not Japanese Gods, their hindu! ^_^ 
> 
> Hindi used
> 
> bulbul- nightingale
> 
> priy- darling

Asura sat down in front of the temple worshippers. Staring at them all he began to chant the chant used to praise his beautiful elder brother. Indra, whose swishing hips and bouncing global rounded fat ass made Asura's dick harder than a strip tease from even the sluttiest of whorish women. He smiled to himself as he thought of Indra, their secret elopement was tonight after all..

 

Ashura walked down the halls of the compound and sighed. He was still extremely happy and excited about marrying his brother-lover however. Thoughts were plaguing him, it  had been foretold by the elders that he and Indra, if they ever ceased fighting, would come together  to bring   about the birth of a savior for their species. Indra was born with the lower half of that of a female, but the upper part of himself was male. This  was a sacred and holy occurrence  among the Ootsutsuki. Ashura knew he loved his beautiful  elder brother with all that he was. He also knew that the elders were against  them being anything  but adversaries. He knew that his love for Indra was feared by their grandmother, Kaguya. She feared and destroyed  all that she felt  was a threat to her power. However  from love could  be born an even greater  power, and he knew, that she would never allow. He shook these thoughts free from his mind as he walked  into his Indra's room. 

"You are late my darling, we must make haste to the ceremonial  grounds", Indra stood, dressed in the traditional  robes of their people. His ears adorned with feathered earrings that his Asura had created  from his own chakra. The younger of the brothers held out his hand to the older. "Come,  my beauty" , he gathered his  Indra in his arms and transported them to the ceremonial  wedding grounds. 

Here they would peform the Dance of Eternal Soul Mates, blessing Indra's  womb with goddess  level fertility and long life  and Asura's cock with virility  and potency. They stood  in front of the fire that they had started in the fire pit of the ancients. "My love for you is eternal  my Asura....",

 

 

"As is my love for you....my Indra" Asura pulled his older brother into his arms, wrapping them around his slender waist. Indra blushed deeply, his own arms finding themselves entwined around Asura's neck not long after. They kissed with desire and passion fueling the fires in their hearts. 

 

It didn't matter what the elders thought or wanted, Indra belonged to Asura, as Asura belonged to Indra.

 

Adrift and drowning within....

 

 

Forever Love.

 

The worshipers in the temple of Asura began to chant Indra's mantra as lord of the heavens. Indra however looked at Asura, pulling him away from the ceremony once it was done. He led his younger brother into his own bedroom. Asura smiled at him lovingly while Indra reached up to run his hands through Asura's hair. 

 

"I have a simple request, priy." Indra whispered this as he slowly removed the tie that held back his long brown locks. 

 

"Anything bulbul" the nickname Asura had been giving Indra recently, for he would listen to Indra lead the more songlike mantras in a voice fit for a songbird.

 

Indra pulled Asura down, flush against his own chest. His robes had slid to the floor during this moment as well. He wrapped his legs around Asura's waist, pushing his naked, dripping pussy up against his little brother's covered and quickly growing erection. "Darling....," Indra nearly moaned into Asura's ear as the younger quickly stripped. Asura's monstrous cock pulsated with need for his elder brother. Indra felt his mouth salivate at the sight of such a godly penis. He would give it proper worship and bask in its glory as it pummeled him into the bedframe. 

 

"I'm here for you my sweet, what ever you need I will give to you, what ever you desire I will provide for you, my duty as your husband and your brother." Asura kissed down Indra's jawline, nipping at the flesh of his pale neck. "And your lover", he stroked his massive, 12 inch long, 12 inch thick dick as he pulled Indra close into his free arm. Hand squeezing kneading, fingers probing his brother's vaginal opening, kissing his plump lips viciously. 

 

"Asura....make love to me atop the bodies of my followers"

 

Asura stared down at his brother's now crimson eyes. He smiled softly, kissing his forehead, "You discovered they were worshipping false idols of uncle Zetsu again didn't you my love?" Asura chuckled a bit. It was forbidden for worshippers of the Ootsutsuki Gods to worship any other gods, made up or otherwise. Black Zetsu was an unnatural creature. He was born of Kaguya fueled with her malicious state of mind. Indra's worshippers were warned about  paying attention to other gods on pain of death.

 

Black Zetsu had attempted to turn Indra against his beloved on numerous occasions. As such BZ's older brother and Asura and Indra's father Hagoromo, King of Heaven, banished Black Zetsu from their dimension. It was clear he had returned, and the very thought made Asura's blood boil. He would protect his precious bulbul at all costs. Lifting Indra bridal style, the younger of the two made his way to Indra's temple. As he walked a strange pain cut through he and Indra, Asura looked down and his brother's third eye was finally opened, just a bit. Asura removed his head wraps, feeling his own third eye forming in his forehead. He smiled, settling Indra atop the dead and dying traitorous followers. 

tbc.

 


	2. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep inside The Temple Of Indra... Asura places himself deep inside 'Indra's temple'...their love is cut short when Kaguya arrives.

The long pale body sprawled out perfectly atop the wriggling mass of bloody bodies and still warmed corpses. Asura climbed down from the pile, just to take a moment and drink in the sight before his newly awakened third eye. Indra’s hair fell like a waterfall over the many smashed in faces and half eaten fingers. Like a waterfall it swayed and rippled as it suffocated those still wheezing faces to death. Hearing the death throes of the smothered men and women, caused by the heavy curtain of his thick hipped brother's equally thick brown hair, made Asura's cock hard. 

Indra stared at him intensely, peerless black eyes bleeding into sharingan. When the younger of the two raised an eyebrow at this, Indra hollowed his cheeks as his mouth opened in an O shape. The older of the two used both hands in the air to make his point, deep throating a large invisible penis. He carried on like this for a few minutes until Asura looked around, angered fox yipping deep in his throat. Indra chuckled in amusement at his beloved's density, Asura thought there was some unseen intruder shoving their member down his wife-brother's throat. In apology Indra shook his head, pointing at Asura before holding his arms out. 

 

The younger god mentally berated himself for his foolishness, of course there was no invisible man molesting his tengu! He was the only one allowed to molest his tengu afterall, everyone knew that! But, just to make sure no one attempted to do so, Asura climbed over Indra. Indra smiled warmly up at him, rubbing his head into Asura's chest. The shorter haired male dragged his cock along the expanse of Indra's belly, lifting up to run it across the just slight swell in his chest. Indra chirped in need, breath picking up as his younger brother's dick head rubbed against his lips. "Open your mouth." The younger demanded, bear sized hand reaching to slap his dick into both sides of Indra's mouth. Eagerly the elder complied, tongue sticking out to lick the underside of his lover's fat erection. Asura snarled at him, smacking him across the face with the length of his cock. "I didn't say you could touch it. You're such a bad girl big brother, letting even your imagination touch what is mine is unacceptable." , Indra began to open his mouth to speak but Asura's massive member beat him to it. He slammed himself balls deep into his brother's mouth, thrusting down into his throat. "Relax your throat muscles bulbul, I will be expecting you to sing for me after this punishment." 

 

Doing as commanded Indra closed his eyes in bliss, his little brother fucked his mouth so hard the follower right beneath Indra's head, who was still alive, screamed in agony as his own skull was fractured from the force. Indra reached up to grip his brother's asscheeks, pushing his cock further down the longer haired male's esophagus. Asura moved a hand back to smack Indra's hands away, his own hands taking Indra's head between them as he plowed into his mouth as if it were nothing more than a glorified fuckhole. The older gave a muffled scream, Asura's hips pounded into his face harder and faster with each thrust. Indra's hands moved to rip into the bodies beneath them. The two had wanted to take their time with this, they really had. But Asura knew their grandmother would be coming home from killing the humanity soon. He had to impregnate his brother before she arrived, he would find a safe place to hide his Indra then. He knew time was of the essence, but Indra inherited his tengu nature and mannerisms from their tengu mother, whereas he was a tree elemental fox. It would take a lot of adrenaline and activity to get Indra to go into heat. 

 

He would fuck his brother all night long if he had to, until the bodies began to rot and decay as their bed. "Forgive me my love, I wanted our wedding night to be far more romantic, but I cannot risk grandmother arriving and catching us. Bulbul...my beloved brother, you've always been always will be, my 'girl' ", he said this as he slid down Indra's body. Kissing every inch of him Asura looked into his eyes. Indra gazed at him lovingly, he too knew they would be doomed if their grandmother came upon them. 

 

"I know priy.....I know. Enough talk, we can save the love making for when our lives are promised to us another day. Fuck me with all your might...Fuck me like the god that you are."

 

Asura spread Indra's legs wide, pressing a kiss to each of those milky smooth thighs. He stared, admiring his thickened pussy lips, the dark brown mound of hair that covered it, the juices that dripped down from between the folds. The hand that was reaching to touch....the hand that was reaching to touch?! Asura gave a vicious kitsune scream as he dove his head down to rip off the offending followers  hand with his fangs. Blood splashed onto his face he spat the hand out. Giving his omega's pussy a long possessive lick that sent shivers up Indra's spine. "Now, regardless...let me make love to you...", Asura whispered into Indra's ear, biting and sucking on it before settling between his lover's legs. He stared down at him while his cock slowly pushed inside. Indra's eyes closed for a split second to adjust as his brother-husband leaned over him.

 

Blood dripped down into Indra's face, Asura smeared it across both of them, before kissing him deeply, tongues caressing and dancing with one another. The elder let out a long moan, his legs wrapping around Asura's slowly pistoning hips. He whimpered into his younger brother's mouth, the pile of bodies they laid on groaning and rocking with the strength Asura gave with each powerful stroke of his hips. The younger of the two prided himself in being stronger than his brother, so that when their goal was achieved he didn't have to worry about Indra feeling the need to risk their future offspring's lives by getting into a situation Asura could not protect him from.

 

As he listened to the screaming moans of pleasure from  his wife,  the younger brother moaned alongside him, thrusting into him harder and harder, sweat trickling down their tightly joined bodies. For hours Asura made love to his Indra as if he would never have the chance to make love to him again. Even lost in the haze of neverending pleasure Indra did not fail to notice the desperation with which his brother-husband worshiped the inside of his body. With a keening cry, Indra's pussy clamped down tight, his claws dragging deep well of blood down his brother's back. Asura could not contain himself even if there had been enough time. With a mighty dragon like roar the taller god smashed himself inside his older brother one final time, spraying his fertilizing seed deep within his Indra's womb. 

 

Sharing a feverish kiss, they quickly dislodged themselves from the pile. Kaguya had been announced via her scent floating into the temple. Asura wrapped his arms around Indra, holding him close. "Go to the mountains, behind the waterfall I've prepared a home for us, Go there and wait for me."

Indra frowned at his brother's instructions, "But if grandmother catches you..."

Asura shook his head, his third eye blinking, he rubbed it against Indra's which responded when Indra rubbed back. Both eyes blinked in pure happiness, "I will be the only one to suffer, If anyone is to die tonight it will be me, I will never let harm come to you, I will protect you Indra, no matter the cost. Grandmother wants your eyes, you know that, there is nothing special about me, I am doing this to keep you safe. I will gladly lay down my life for you."

Indra's frown only deepened but he reluctantly nodded. "I love you, priy...."

 "As I love you, bulbul."

"Oh priy! Do not make me do this!" Indra silently sobbed as he flung himself into Asura's arms.

Catching him, Asura buried his face into his shorter brother's hair. Breathing his scent in deeply, the younger spoke in a commanding tone. "Bulbul. Do as I order, you will soon carry our kits within you, their lives mean just as much to me as yours. Do what I ask of you Indra...Go. Now!" They kissed for the last time before Asura opened the temple door, pushing Indra outside. Looking back tearfully at his brother Asura nodded at him. The other reaching out to stroke Indra's hair from his eyes, wiping his tears away lovingly. Asura gazed at his love, offering Indra his best heroicly goofy grin. It caused the longer haired teen to giggle just a bit. They touched foreheads, rubbing their third eyes together with adoration for each other. Indra chirped a short, quiet love song to Asura who gave a near whisper of a fox screaming passion filled serenade back. They shared a brief kiss, kissing as if they would never meet again, before Indra spread his wings and took off into the night. Asura slammed the door closed and turned around growling just as Kaguya came in through the opposite door. He locked eyes with her as she glared down at her grandson's third eye.

"Where is Indra?" she hissed, she could smell him in this temple!

 

"You'll have to kill me first." Asura snarled back, growling like a mad dog. Standing between her and the exit Indra had taken, his eyes bored into hers threateningly.

 

 

To Be Continued...


	3. A Father's Love For His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra makes it through the next few nights alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hindi  
> mujhase shaadee karogee- Will you Marry Me?

_"Oh my sweetest priy...it is beautiful"_

 

_"Not as beautiful as you my bulbul"_

 

_Indra smiled gently as Asura placed the red crystal necklace with two smaller crystals at it’s base, around his neck. A blue necklace of his own swinging from the younger of the two's neck. "Now we match, I know this isn't exactly a bangle or a mangala sutra or anything fancy but...", he looked at his beloved elder brother with pure love in his eyes._

_"Yes my dearest?' Indra asked as he stared back at him lovingly, his hands moving to pull Asura closer, his other sets of arms coming out to do the same. Asura wrapped his own pairs of 6 arms around his brother tightly, holding him against his heart. "I wanted to know, bulbul...mujhase shaadee karogee? I know we can't do things as properly as we should but I want you to be not only my brother, but my wife as well....Become my bride Indra...." they shared a fierce gaze between them, Indra nodded vigorously._

_"Of course I will marry you priy!! I will be your bride, I love you forever!" they were sitting in the temple of their father, Hagoromo, who was away in another part of the lands. With the room to themselves they listened to the night sounds outside. Asura held Indra close while they sat on their father's throne, staring out into the inky depths of the darkness. They shared a deep and tender kiss, Asura pulling Indra's head back to rest in the palm of his bear sized hand, as the stars shone in the night sky._

_“I love you Indra…with all my heart and soul”, Asura whispered while lacing kisses across one of Indra’s upper arms, held in one of his lower set. Indra chirped happily, nuzzling into Asura’s neck, kissing it in return._

_“I love you too Asura, everything I am belongs to you, with all my heart and soul” he reached up, his 5 th arm moving to cup Asura’s cheek in his hand. They kissed deeply, holding tightly to one another. _

_“I want you to bare my pups Indra…” his younger brother spoke again after a while. His hands were gliding through Indra’s hair, another pair wrapped around his waist. The extra arms were folded behind Asura’s head or clasped with Indra’s own, hand in hand. The elder brother blushed a shade of scarlet at his fiancee’s request._

_“I would be overjoyed to give birth to your pups Asura-priy…” Indra turned to look at his brother happily, Asura smiled and kissed him passionately._

_“Good, when we are married, I will be certain to make you pregnant, you’re going to be so perfect, fat with my pups…”, the hands that were wrapped around Indra’s waist began to rub his still flat stomach. Asura kissed his shoulder while muttering, “ my gorgeous Indra, filled to the brim with our babies…stomach stretched out round to support the little lives we will create…you are always indescribably beautiful, but that will be the day you will shine the brightest…”_

_Indra closed his eyes, enjoying the massages and kisses his beloved brother was showering him with. He too couldn’t wait until he was pregnant, to be pampered and watched over by his love was heavenly._

Indra had been running for a few days, he’d heard screaming in the distance, screaming that sounded like Asura…he could feel pain through their bond as well. When Asura was hurt or in any kind of discomfort Indra could feel it. The same for the reverse effect, it was a crippling pain at first, and as he vomited in the bushes, the pain suddenly vanished. As did Asura’s lifeforce….

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to throw himself off the cliff that led from the waterfall hidden cave he’d finally found. ‘ _Oh my priy….my Asura….please do not be dead…’_ He thought this as he leaned against the cave wall. The small living area Asura had set up was modest but wonderful in Indra’s eyes. He sat on the futon they’d have shared and curled up with a stuffed doll Asura had made for the baby. He frowned, looking around at all the things his brother-husband had crafted for their puppies, a large basket with a huge blanket sat next to the futon, many towels, rags and a scroll sat on the table beside it. He opened the scroll and chuckled in a bittersweet manner to himself, “How to deliver tengu puppies for the first time dad….”, a small sad smile washed over his facial features. He looked at the water as it fell, sadness overwhelming him. He’d be pregnant for little past 4 months due to the mixture of his blood, but signs of pregnancy would be showing after 3 days. It had been 3 days, and he was puking every so often so he knew his puppies would be born live.

He leaned back into the wall once more, hugging a stuffed fox that smelled like Asura close to his chest. All he could do was pray to the higher gods that his beloved was safe. He knew that whatever battle Asura was in was too dangerous to risk the continued flow of their bond. Whatever injury Asura suffered, Indra would feel twice over, he’d end up losing their newly formed pups. Indra sobbed into the foxtoy, the blocking of their bond did not explain why Asura’s chakra had vanished. As much as he wanted to go back to make sure his love was alright…

Indra froze as he rested a hand over his still flattened stomach. He could feel the puppies forming, cell by cell,  their chakra signatures fusing with his own. His eyes widened and he wrapped all six of his arms around his belly. “Asura….Asura…I carry your pups….”, he laid down on the futon and wept in heartbreak. His misery was short lived, a large beast entered the cave at that very moment. The home Asura had built for them was encased in stone, deep inside the cave, in order to get in above ground one had to crawl inside the opening of a wolf den and walk down into the home. To get in from the waterfall…Asura had not finished construction on the protection there. It was open with only a stone wall around one side. Indra growled at the ogre that had come in.

The oni was green skinned and carrying a large club in its left hand. It growled back at smelling Indra inside. It reeked of rotten fish and dead human children, it’s tusks still covered in an old meal, splattered across the grotesque green beard that hung down it’s chin. The stench radiating from the dirty grey furs around its waist was blinding. The heads of several adults and twelve dozen small human and tengu children hung from the flithy rope around it's hips. They jangled with each footfall it's large overgrown toenails clinking onto the stone with each step. “I smell chicken…and dog.” It gurgled as it lumbered farther in. Indra squawked like a harpy before his wings extended and his feet turned to the black feathered, red clawed talons of his species. He flew up to land on one of the natural shelves made of rock that lined the top of the cave and the ceiling, providing a perfect roosting spot, looking at the deep indents in the cave walls he noticed they were all decorated and filled with fresh nesting material. Tears came to his eyes at the sight, Asura was truly preparing ahead of time. He looked down at the Oni, his mouth transformed into a large, menacingly sharp black beak. Once it got too close to the home his beloved had constructed with his bare hands, raising it’s foul club to smash into the wall, Indra swooped down, talons out. Screeching like a demon straight from the deepest pits of hell he sliced into the oni’s ragged flesh like a hack saw slicing through butter and the table beneath it. Cawing loudly he flew away from the swinging club only to dive bomb the oni beak first, stabbing it through the skull. The disgusting creature felt it’s skull split in half as Indra ripped his beak away, taking the thing’s brain with him. Once his enemy had fallen over dead… “Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!”

 

A fire lit, he cut up the oni into pieces and began to roast the intestines over the pit after cleaning everything off. He usually ate meat raw but it was always for the best to cook an oni as they were disgusting inside and out. Indra sat amongst Asura’s scrolls and books, his clothing still folded up near the large futon. He noticed that an area had been cleared away and a large hole dug into the dirt beneath the moved away rock. His heart swelled and sunk into his chest all at once when he noticed his kitsune had started on their nest. Hundreds of pieces of straw lined the bottom and sides of the nest, Asura’s own fur, twigs, leaves, sticks and branches from his own body used in construction of what held it all together. Indra nearly cried as he reached over to run a hand through the orange/brown fur that covered the entire thing. His Asura, he’d crafted a blanket made from his own fur…

Looking closely at the stitching in the material he read the words,

meree pyaaree raatavaalee, hamaare khoobasoorat pillon ke lie, aap sabhee apanee peeth se surakshit roop se surakshit ho sakate hain, main aap sabhee ko pyaar karata hoon,

Asura, aapake bhaee, aapaka pati mera Indra

aapake pita aur sanrakshak, mere pille

 

Indra sat beside the nest and cried all throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the Naruto related easter egg in this chapter?  
> Hindi used.  
> meree pyaaree raatavaalee, hamaare khoobasoorat pillon ke lie, aap sabhee apanee peeth se surakshit roop se surakshit ho sakate hain, main aap sabhee ko pyaar karata hoon,  
> Asura, aapake bhaee, aapaka pati mera Indra  
> aapake pita aur sanrakshak, mere pille
> 
> To my beloved nightingale, our beautiful puppies, may you all sleep soundly protected by my pelt, I love you all,  
> Asura, your brother, your husband my Indra.  
> Your father and guardian, my puppies.


	4. I Just Ran All Night , I Ran All Night And Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamings, Couldn't get away.

He was drowning, the blast from his grandmother's power sent him flying through several trees and crashing down into the water. She’d strangled him as he landed at the bottom...he used his own power to create a titanic fist made of tree branches that came colliding into the side of her body. She went shooting out of the water, he crawled up on to the bank, clutching at the wound in his left side. As soon as he felt her killing intent he blocked his bond with Indra. As deeply as it cracked apart his heart to so, he couldn't risk his brother's probable pregnancy. His eyes went hazy as another chakra draining blast hit the elemental fox in the back. He didn't have enough energy to effectively fight back. Kaguya sported a huge hole through her chest where Asura’s rasengan type attack had blasted into her, but that was all. She acted like it had not done anything at all. 

Asura coughed up blood as he stood up. His third eye now fully opened, he snarled at her and shifted to his orange/brown fox form. She raised a hand to strike at him before he could reach the trees, ripping into his already injured side. Biting into her hand with as much force as he could muster he leaped away as quickly as he could. He had to make it to the waterfall home he'd created, where he knew his beautiful brother was waiting for him. He jumped cliffs, climbed through trees and scaled the last mountain needed to get the waterfall. Shaking himself off as he was sure he'd led her away from his tracks he trotted inside. "Bulbul...my sweet Indra...", his voice was a ragged, exhausted, yipping whisper. 

 Indra looked up from rereading Asura's message to he and their babies. His eyes lit up in pure joy as he rushed over, only to be  stopped in his tracks. Looking at the wound in Ashura side he quicky went to get medical supplies from the depths of the cave. Coming back he kneeled beside him and began to fix his wound closed after slowly cleaning it. "I am so glad you're safe my love" Indra whispered this into his ear. Asura licked his face lovingly, nuzzling into him and climbing onto his lap. Indra held him close, stroking his fur, "can you feel them darling? Our puppies...", the tengu spread his wings and chirped at his brother, singing him a love song about the way the moon reflected the life it was given by the sun. How he could not possibly hope to shine and thrive, live, without his beloved.

 Asura's breathing quickened, he pressed his third eye against Indra's belly and closed his main two. "Indra...my Indra...", he whispered as he replaced their bond where it belonged. "I will not be able to walk this life as this body for much longer, it's breaking down, grandmother ripped away my full power even so, I was able to throw her off my trail. I love you so much bulbul..."

 Indra held him close, Asura slowly shifted back to his multiarmed human form, hugging Indra tightly. "I love you so much as well priy...please don't die...", he kissed all across Asura's face, the younger returning the affection. Yips and chirps and screams and caws of joy echoed around the cave. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...so much I love you...", he kissed Asura deeply, Asura kissed him back, even though he was injured he stood up and dipped Indra, pulling him close as they kissed. 

 "I love you too Indra...but my wife you need to wake up....you must wake up brother....wake up..." Asura began to fade away, Indra screamed in desperation as he clutched at his brother's robes. 

 "No no please don't let this be a dream....Asura! Asura don't go! Asura!!", he bolted upright in the nest, chest heaving. A dream, it had been a dream...but then he noticed he was inside the nest, Asura’s pelt covering him. He could feel Asura’s chakra in it, chirping sadly he pressed his face into it. "Asura...", it brought him comfort, being surrounded by Asura's scent. His brother always had an earthy smell to him, like the land touched by the first rays of sunlight, still waking up from the night. He placed a hand over his stomach, silently praying Asura returned soon.

               (Meanwhile)

He was drowning, blood flowed through the ocean waves as he slowly sunk into its depths. He'd gotten away from the lake, fought his grandmother on the beach. He tried to make a break for the trees but she'd planted what he knew was a tracking device into his very soul. He wouldn't risk her finding the nest, he wouldn't risk his family, he  dove headfirst into the ocean and she dove in after him, following the trail of his blood. He’d find a way to remove the device, he only hoped it wouldn't take him up until the last minute to shake her off his tails. His nine tails were current being used as propellers as he shot down into the water. 

He wanted to be there for the birth of his children, to hold his Indra close and warm as he gave life to their little ones. To shower Indra's face and body in kisses...to make love after he'd fully recovered...slow sweet love. Gods to hold those beautiful slender hips in his hands again...

He was cut off from his sexual fantasies by several chakra bullets shooting at him from above. "Oh shit, Hi grandmother! You're looking...wet today! nice hole!" he realized how that sounded...she just stared blankly at him. He quickly sped away and broke the surface near another beach. Running across the sand he mentally beat himself up. He was married to and loved his brother, grandmother was just gross. She removed herself from the water and floated after him. He ran, running as fast as his legs could carry him. How he longed to be home, with Indra asleep in his arms...

He had not time for more romantic thoughts of his beloved, his grandmother was gaining on him. He took off into the woods, he would lead her as far from Indra as possible. "Wait for me love, I'll be home soon...I hope." a blast of energy shocked him from his speech, he ran faster. Unhindered by the wounds in his body, he had to keep running until he could fight her again without risking Indra's safety.

 

To Be Continued...


	5. I'd Lift Mountains For You Indra..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asura overcomes in the face of adversity.

Ashura didn't know how long he could keep running, but that didn't matter. He leaped into a tree and silently apologized to it before kicking it at a large group of some other trees. Kaguya was coming from the same direction and he put enough chakra into his kick to send all twelve trees flying at her at the same time. Ashura jumped as her large, monsterous form appeared, it roared in his face, swiping a building sized paw at him. He stopped and turned around, standing in a tree limb, leaned against a tree trunk. "Grandmother.....Your breath stinks.... could you PLEASE go wash your gigantic gaping maw of destruction out before we continue?", He always had time for a joke, even when running from his life from his psychopathic grandmother. He literally stood there watching as she leaned down into the river. He watched her clean her mouth out and then rise up. He slowly began to turn around, she trotted back over to him, snarling. "Much better grandmother. Carry on." Asura nodded in approval and his grandmother cleared her throat before trying to leap on him. He quickly leaped away, jumping from tree to tree even as they fell behind him as she stomped after him. He would do everything he could to distract her, keeping his family safe was all that mattered to him.

(3  Months later)

He was running, had been running for 3 months now. He thought about Indra with each leap he took. His beautiful smile, his long, flowing, pretty hair, his soft supple hips. He was getting hard....fuck was he getting hard...why was he such a closet pervert? He couldn't stop thinking about Indra's thick thighs...spreading them open. Spreading them open and licking a trail down their snowy expanse. Licking, kissing and biting every inch of his skin. Kissing his way down to Indra's beautiful pussy...

Fuck.... Indra's pussy....

How stretched would it be after he gave birth? fuuuuuck....Asura could fit his whole f- giant dripping fangs- wait...giant dripping fangs?! He looked up and smiled at his grandmother's snarling face. He then looked down to realize his hand was in his pants..... "Um....this isn't what it looks like?", he gave a stupid grin before jumping out of the way of her energy draining mouth blast. He landed in another tree and kept leaping. As he jumped he spoke to himself, his heart weighed down by his forced seperation from his soulmate. "Shit....I can't afford to even think about my beauty right now... I'm still in heat, I still need to rut him until he gives birth...Fuck! I just remembered....! If I don't get back in time to rut with him before the pups are born they'll be detected by everyone else in the clan!! I have to keep them covered with my chakra....as Indra's Alpha if I don't keep our pups steadily supplied with my chakra both they and he won't make it through the birth....Indra's always been strong of mind and eyes....but his physical strength and health have never been good...He’d always end up getting sick when we were children...." He thought about this for a while, his eyes downcast.

 

"Indra....Forgive my short sightedness my bride.....and forgive me for what I am about to do...", his gaze turned to stone he stopped running, turning to look at his raging grandmother. Holding his left hand out after doing a handseal, he created two shadow clones. The familiar blue balls of energy formed in each of the clones hands and they helped him form another in his other hand. With a war cry fox scream he and his clones leaped at his grandmother, the first rasengan held tight in their grips. She roared back, blasting him with a massive beam of light. The forest exploded into a blinding light as the trees disintegrated into nothing. The grass was vaporized, the air turned foul. Shrieking in pain Kaguya retreated, running in the direction farthest from the nest. 

His wounds were grave, he had to keep running or he would lose the strength to move. Even with his vast chakra, his grandmother's draining of it was killing him slowly. He had to get home, had to get back to Indra, only a month left before time would become a race, not that it was not a rush now. His torso was shredded on the right side, added that his right arm had been torn off in the blast. His face was swollen from the large crack down the back of his skull. He'd suffered broken bones in nearly every part of his body, a pile of wet leaves splattered to the scorched earth from his mouth as he coughed up blood violently. He noticed they were all brown and shriveled...

"I cannot afford to die here...Indra! I'm coming home baby!", he struggled to stand up, each time he fell back into the dirt he forced himself to stand again. He could feel the humans in the nearby village, he headed away from it but the humans had caught up with him. He'd never bothered to learn human language so he listened to their angry yelling and smiled as best he could. He reached into his robes and pulled out a picture of Indra, in traditional dress, wearing nothing but a dark red short dancing skirt, his body painted and covered in rubies and golden chains. All six arms were clasped around a heavily pregnant stomach, two cradling the bottom two in the middle and two resting on top. The villagers all gasped and bowed instantly, praying to Indra for gracing them with baring witness to such a holy event for his worshipers. 

Asura smiled and continued on his way,  for two whole weeks he traveled to get back to the cave. The path was long and filled with monsters and demons. He'd killed them all, carrying their heads as trophies in a large sack. Once he was almost home he set the sack aside. Nearly there, he eventually encountered a group of humans. He noticed these were ones who did not worship Indra, but they worshiped their grandmother, Kaguya. He noticed their weapons, shining with an unearthly light and smelling of being blessed with sacred herbs. He frowned, watching his blood drain down to the dirt upon the ground. Pain wracked his entire body and along the way his left leg had begun to drag along the ground.

Cracking his butchered neck from side to side, flexing his damaged muscles,  the knuckles on his only hand rotating as he clentched his fist.

 

He leaped onto the group with a savage fox demon roar, and began to fight his way through the crowd stopping him from reaching Indra. 

 


	6. Om Shri Kala Bhairavaya Namo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of this chapter is the highest form of lord shiva and part of a mantra to him meaning to destroy fear and turn bad times to good times. Indra in hindu myth is Shiva, they are the same person technically, but when beliefs shifted, Indra's name and full on purpose changed.

Asura fought until blood covered every inch of his body. He'd ripped through the humans violently, his rage overflowing. Climbing up the cliff he heard a scream. Looking at what still separated him from Indra, a mountain pass he was pretty sure didn't glow with ominous lights in the newly laid darkness the last time he was here. He climbed up the cliff to step out onto the path. Looking into the forest that surrounded the waterfall he could swear he heard some form of growling.

His eyes were still as hard as stone however, he used most of the chakra reserve he had left to heal the worst of his wounds. He could do nothing about his missing arm but he didn't care to think on it just yet. "Indra...Indra...." he repeated over and over again, like a man possessed. He walked into the forest, it was dark and eerily quiet, the trees were all dead and the air smelled like rancid meat. His ears flicked back in annoyance, he kept walking, Indra in his mind's eye, almost home. 

"Hold on my bulbul..." 

Indra sat in the nest, his only remaining arm from his main set of hands clasped over his now heavily extended stomach. He'd gotten sick earlier in the week, a rat demon with a taste for tengu had torn a chunk from his left arm. He'd fought with it for a long time, until an entire nest of them burst in from the water. They stunk like wet, burnt fur, their gnashing teeth and claws were a hinderance but not crippling. He fought them all off, until one of them held up a strange glowing log. It sent out a blast of energy that rendered Indra motionless. It wasn't a genjutsu or anything of the sort, it held power from his grandmother that he did know. As such it constricted him tightly. He was growling the entire time, his left arm had been wrapped protectively around his belly, the rats had noticed this. They rushed toward him only to be fried alive by the fireball he shot out from his mouth turned crow tengu beak.  Desperation overtaking him he ripped himself free of his binds, at the cost of his other arms. Watching and listening to them rip, tendon from tendon, muscle from bone, the sinew snapping and shredding. It was unbearably painful but to protect his unborn pups he had no other choice. Right as he did so, the circle of light he was formally trapped within turned smaller, hand sized, before his arms were vaporized with a power only his grandmother had in her arsenal. 

He knew then these rats were not ordinary, indeed the one with the log had turned tail and run... Ootsutsuki clan robes billowing in the wind after it. 

Now, Indra had bandaged his arm stubs, checking his health he found he'd been infected with an illness. He sneezed into a piece of cloth, frowning. He could feel the puppies as they kicked and shifted, but soon enough, "No, it's not time!" , he howled in pain as the first of hundreds of contractions hit. "A-Asura...", he breathed, sinking back down among the red shredded clothing, white and black feathers, straw and orange/brown fur that littered the nest. He was dressed in a black nightgown, nothing underneath. His stomach looked the equal to 6 month pregnant human female. His eyes widened as he spread his legs inside the large nest. It was big enough that two grown adults would be able to hide inside it without being seen. 

Digging his taloned feet into the straw and fur he screamed in agony.

Asura was close to the waterfall, Indra's screaming was clearly heard by his keen ears. He disrobed from the white robe of his people and climbed up to the waterfall home. Looking about for Indra he ran toward him excitedly. Seeing his beloved was giving birth he rushed to help. Putting a hand to Indra's forehead he could feel his big brother-wife had some kind of sickness. Feeding him his chakra he moved to help deliver the puppies. The first one squeaked a bit but fell quiet, his little naked wings flapping, tiny tail wagging. Indra, breathing heavily continued to push, his legs spread wide as another scream tore through him. Asura set the puppy aside in the puppy basket and reached in to help his laboring mate. Another son, this one was quieter than the first one, it seemed to glare at everything. Asura smiled, kissing both their foreheads and setting the second one down with the first. Indra's screaming grew louder, this pup was far larger than the other two. Asura reached over, helping ease the pup out, he'd recalled to bite into the umbilical cords, feeding them to Indra, he rubbed the third pup clean setting him down next to his brothers. Indra clawed at the nest, gripping the edges of it as he bore down, two more pups slid out, and a few minutes later another followed.  Asura gathered them all and cleaned them off, noting that one was a female. An hour later the last one emerged,  He placed him where he'd set the three down before looking back at Indra. 

"I love you...Asura....I'm so happy to see...you...", Indra held his arm out, Asura didn't fail to notice how pale he looked, even for one as pale as his elder brother-wife was. He wiped the sweat from Indra's brow, realizing Indra too had lost his other arms save one. They frowned at one another before sharing a fierce and love soaked kiss. Asura grabbed the right side of Indra's face and Indra grabbed the left of Asura's. Their mouths melted together, tongues exploring each other. They kissed passionately until finally pulling away with a gasp  from both of them as if they had been drowning.  Asura pulled the puppy basket over, examining their five pups. Indra looked down at them as well, eyes shining.

"Asura....our babies...", Indra whispered faintly, his breathing slowed. Asura smiled at him lovingly until hearing the condition of his voice. 

"Indra...bulbul...are you alright?" the younger brother asked in concern.

"I am just fine my love, I simply need to rest, let us name the puppies before I go to sleep?" he didn't want to worry Asura...he really didn't. 

Asura grinned at that, "Of course baby! Lets see, the oldest one seems so happy! and his fur is kinda brown from the tufts of it, I'll call him.... Senju, but let's nickname him....eh... Hashirama."

Indra smiled and looked at the little ones, reaching his shaking hand down to place a warm blanket over them. "The second eldest will be Uchiha, but I would enjoy him to have a nickname as well, Madara such a pretty, if small flower, he is much smaller than his elder brother, it is suitable..."

Asura nodded, "Alright, the other four...the youngest is Uzumaki. but I like the human food called ramen a lot...they have these things called Naruto...lets nickname him that!"

Indra smiled at his brother, looking up at the ceiling. "This one looks similar to Uchiha, his name shall be...Sharingan after my eye power, but let us nickname him... Sasuke."

"I think Hyuuga works out for this little lady", Asura chuckled as he pet their only daughter. "but lets nickname her ....Hinata! As for these little ones, Itachi and Izuna!"

Indra smiled faintly at his husband, his eyes closing. Asura perked up seeing this, he leaned over after putting Hyuuga down to kiss Indra's lips gently. Indra opened an eye and rubbed his forehead and third eye against that of Asura's. Asura gave soft happy whines as he rubbed eyes with his Indra, the other chirping happily, tiredly, musically. They nuzzled their heads together lovingly,"Oh Asura....my Asura....I've been so broken without you...", the older whispered.

"As I have been shattered without you my Indra...", Asura slid in behind his ailing love and held him close. Indra pulled their puppies into the nest, covering them with Asura's pelt and tucking them under his warmed feathers. Asura lifted Indra up into his only arm and carried him to their futon. Laying him down he held Indra close and kissed him deeply. 

"Good night my Indra, my beloved brother and most cherished wife, my other half, my better half, my soul's mate, mother of my children, keeper of my heart, mind, body and soul.we are as one being..I love you eternally bulbul."

Indra's face turned a deep shade of carmine at Asura's words, whispering to him in returned affection, "Good night my Asura, my sacred brother and godly husband, my everything, my other half, my better half, my only love, father of my children, keeper of my heart, mind, body and soul...we are as one being...I love you eternally priy...I love you so much!."

  


They kissed, again and again, devouring each other's mouths. As ill as he was Indra insisted on pleasuring his brother. Asura had healed most of the serious wounds so he had not time to protest as Indra pulled Asura's sleeping robes, which he'd put on as they lay there, up, gripping his growing cock and deep throated him almost instantly. Indra's tongue moved along the shaft as his only hand massaged Asura's huge ballsack. He kissed the horse sized head before twirling his tongue tip inside the slit. Asura moaned as quietly as possible during this torment on his dick. He had not clue as to why Indra wanted to give him head so badly, but he was not complaining. Throat vibrating oms around his brother's dick Indra sucked him down even harder. The younger of the brothers came with a muffled shout into his own orange/brown tree-fox tail. Indra swallowed it all and smiled at his satisfied younger sibling, licking the cum from his own lips. As Asura fell asleep Indra, head now on his beloved brother's chest, frowned, he was sick and getting sicker by the day, he couldn't worry his love about it, he refused to. Nothing could be done about his illness unless their grandmother was defeated. He hated feeling weak! He was his brother's wife, but he prided himself in being a deadly warrior, even if he sometimes used his own beauty to his advantage. He was a bitchy diva killing machine and he couldn't afford to be sick..but he was sick and afriad for his babies now more than ever. Asura had not said he'd succeeded in anything, so grandmother was unsealed and rampant...he stared at the nest like a petrified hawk...fear for his babies safety devouring his senses.


End file.
